


definitions of indefinable things banner

by TouchoftheWind



Series: IronStrange Banners [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: Story Banner for 'definitions of indefinable things' by w_space.Summary: The war is over. The rogues are back. Steve is definitely not over it. There are lots of secrets about to implode. Tony just really wants his recovered relationship with Stephen to work. And Peter just wants everyone to leave his dads alone.(With a lot of flashback into the past of how Stephen and Tony met before Iron Man 1, got together, fell apart, only to have all roads lead back to each other again.)





	definitions of indefinable things banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/gifts).
  * Inspired by [definitions of indefinable things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742357) by [w_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185124162@N05/48966641818/in/dateposted-public/)

A great IronStrange fic- love this fic so much- it's very well written and I love that Stephen and Tony already have had a previous relationship and we get to see flashbacks from before Tony became Iron Man and before Stephen became Sorcerer Supreme. Highly recommend it!


End file.
